


together, that's how it must be

by irene123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also kind of, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bartenders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gendrya - Freeform, Happy birthday?, How Do I Tag, Pining, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Theonsa - Freeform, University, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, arya's birthday ;), chapter two tags start now, i don't know man tags just seem like spoilers at this point, i love you bitch. i ain't gon' never stop loving you. bitch., just a little, kind of, minor sansa stark/dickon tarly, on my birthday with a birthday gift, so you just gonna bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party, soft theon, theon makes friends with his new coworker and it's gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene123/pseuds/irene123
Summary: Theon is Sansa's soul mate. Sansa never wanted someone like Theon to be her soul mate.He was annoying before she was able to hear his thoughts. After, she was certain that it would be worse.[She had heard all the stories, about how it happened the moment you turned eighteen, to the minute. How from that point on the moment you saw your soul mate your souls connected and you could hear their thoughts, see their memories. She had read all the stories she could find, the ones they talked about in school. She was fascinated by it all. She couldn't wait for it to happen to her.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a good soul mates au was needed for this ship. hopefully I did an okay job at describing the rules of the universe.  
> hope you enjoy this one.  
> title from I say a little prayer by aretha franklin

**one**

Sansa looked forward to her eighteenth birthday ever since she was a little girl.

She had heard all the stories, about how it happened the moment you turned eighteen, to the minute. How from that point on the moment you saw your soul mate your souls connected and you could hear their thoughts, see their memories. She had read all the stories she could find, the ones they talked about in school. She was fascinated by it all. She couldn't wait for it to happen to her.

She had heard the story of how her parents found each other. They were both in their twenties when they saw each other, they connected and they had been together since. That was the most common way on how things went after soul mates found each other. Then there were the others.

Her little sister had found her soul mate at one of the trips she took with the charity she volunteered at, just few months back. It was still a one-way connection for them, Arya had a couple of years to go till she could start hearing his. The boy was a few years older than her and still a complete mystery to the family. All Sansa knew was that they talked online to keep in touch, and the little details Arya had let slip out. Like that he was nice and patient, that he was putting himself through school, and that once he was done with it he'd move to Winterfell to be closer to her.

Jon met his too. A family trip to the circus two years prior, Rickon's idea, resulted in Jon's stoic exterior breaking at the beginning of the trapeze act as his eyes locked with one of the performers and they connected.

Robb had yet to connect with his soul mate, and so did uncle Benjen. Uncle Benjen being alone for so long is what gave Sansa nightmares at times, she wished and hoped that her story wouldn't resemble his.

Thinking about soul mates always came with that fear, but in the last few weeks, as her birthday was coming up, pushing the fear away became easier.

She couldn't let herself end up like uncle Benjen, and she never would.

She was determined to make her soul mate story as special as she could. One with a happy ending too.

* * *

**two**

Sansa often liked to imagine her soul mate. Who it would be, what he would look like, what meeting him would feel like.

She liked to think _he'd be a clean cut, slicked back, high class guy that would cherish the ground she walked on. He'd shower her in attention and gifts and they'd make a picture perfect couple._

_Someone like Dickon, the guy she was seeing._

_Just not exactly him. Cause it wasn't him._

* * *

**three**

Sansa planned her birthday party to the smallest of details. She made a list of activities and a schedule to stick to. She printed out invitations on fancy paper and decided to hand deliver them.

This was the moment she was looking forward to most, she wanted everything to go smoothly. She made sure that everyone knew at nine and seventeen minutes, the time she was born, it was time for cake. Time to celebrate the moment she could connect to her soul mate.

Everything had to go as planned.

* * *

**four**

Hand delivering invitations proved itself to be much more time consuming and tiring than Sansa first anticipated. She took the day off to do it, visited everyone on her list. She tried to keep it short with everyone, it worked with some people, with others it didn't.

With one more to go she knocked on Theon Greyjoy's apartment door. She felt tired, her legs hurt, and she was over the entire thing. She was a bit pissed off too, Dickon was getting more and more impossible by the day. Ever since his eighteenth birthday, when he realized that Sansa wasn't his soul mate he'd been getting worse. They decided they'd be together until they found their own. With the way they stood at the moment, they wouldn't survive that long. She was also pissed at herself. She should've asked Jon's for his car to run this errand, public transportation only made the process longer and more tiring.

"Hey," Theon answered the door quite fast after she knocked, "Come in."

Theon had just come out of the shower, his hair was wet, there were droplets of water all over his body, and a white towel tied around his waist. _He wasn't bad to look at whatsoever_ , Sansa realized, her eyes darting to his six-pack and back to his face. She hadn't noticed that before. But that's not why she was there, and that's not what she was going to focus on.

"I'd rather not."

"Sansa, I have to get ready for work. Whatever you're here for, you should come in and tell me while I get ready."

"Fine."

Sansa followed him inside, closing the door behind herself. Theon went into his room and she stopped near the door, her back turned towards the entrance to give him privacy as he got dressed.

"You can speak now, I'm listening."

Right. Sansa always forgot how annoying Theon could be. She was going to speak, he didn't have to give her permission. _He was such a brat._

She didn't want to argue.

"I'm here to invite you to my birthday party," she spoke into the empty living room, hoping he could hear her.

"When is it?" he returned

"Friday," she said, "At seven."

"I'm working Friday night," Theon responded as he emerged back from his room, dressed in typical Theon style, with his hair still wet.

"Oh," Sansa muttered. _Right. Theon had been working at a bar downtown for several years, Friday nights were always the busiest._ She did not think of that before. _But who gives a shit. It's not like it was crucial for him to be there, she wasn't sure she wanted him there. She was only here because her mom insisted. She probably felt bad for him. Her mom really wanted him there._ "Maybe you can take the night off?"

"I'll try," he said. He stood in front of her, his keys in his hand.

"Here's your invitation. Let me know, okay." She trusted the envelope in his direction.

"Sure. Thanks," Theon offered her a smile, accepting it, "Come on. I'll drop you off at home. It's on my way."

 _It wasn't in his way,_ Sansa knew. But she was way too tired to turn down the offer.

* * *

**five**

With two days to her birthday, Sansa was ready. The cake was ordered. The flowers were on their way. The menu was planned. The RSVPs were received. Well, all expect one.

The only one who didn't RSVP to her birthday party was Theon, unsurprisingly. Sansa wanted to ask him about it, and luckily he was sitting on the couch in the family room, playing video games with Robb. A normal Wednesday afternoon.

She noticed he was there as she and her mom were rushing around the house, planning the seating and the placement of all the tables and decor. So she decided to ask. She had to ask. Her mom had insisted so much on putting him on the guest list, making sure he came to the party, making sure Sansa wasn't on her usual bitchiness around him, that Sansa just decided to do everything her mom asked. So she wouldn't have to listen to any more monologues about being nice and civil towards acquaintances.

She stopped her pacing around right at the living room entrance, and leaned against the arch opening that connected it to the dining room.

"Hey Theon."

"Hi," he said, turning over his shoulder to look at her.

"You haven't RSVPed yet," Sansa spoke, quite careful with her tone of voice.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't I can..."

"Theon," her mom interrupted him.

The expression on his face suddenly changed, replaced by one of borderline terror. Like a kid that's just been given a stern talking to in public.

"I'll definitely make it," Theon then said.

"Thank you," Sansa replied. She smiled, holding back laughter as she walked away. Theon being so afraid of her mom was the funniest thing she had ever seen. In the middle of all the stress, seeing that was exactly what she needed.

* * *

**six**

Sansa counted down the minutes with excitement.

Everyone showed up for her big moment. Everyone was there as she blew out the candles, she timed it perfectly with the time she was born. It all went as planned.

But soon that excitement came to an end. All her planning for that special moment seemed like wasted time. _It wasn't special at all. Nothing had changed._

Sansa put on her best fake smile, joined her friends and her boyfriend and pushed herself to enjoy the party. She could cry after the party ended.

* * *

**seven**

Sansa walked everyone out individually, thanked them for coming and placed a gift bag in their hands. She hid her disappointment the best she could. It was all so anti-climactic.

All the stories she read, all the stories she heard, she wished hers could be something like them. She wished she didn't have to go years before finding the person she was meant to spend her life with. But not all wishes come true, hers certainly did not.

"I'm sorry to say sweetheart, but you got more guest to kick out," her mom's words snapped her away from her thoughts and back to reality. Right. There was one more gift bag left. Her family was cleaning up after the party, and for some reason all of them were on edge all of a sudden.

Her mom was gesturing towards the backyard, and as she looked over, she saw Theon sitting outside. She realized she hadn't seen a lot of him that evening, not since he came in and said happy birthday to her, and she took a moment to appreciate that he cleaned up and put on some stylish clothes for the occasion.

"Why is he still here?" she asked her mom, only to receive a disapproving look on her face, "Can't you?"

"Sansa, go talk to Theon," her mom responded, stern tone of voice, similar to the one she heard her mom use with Theon just two days prior.

 _Okay_ , Sansa thought, _that was weird. And now I have one more son of a bitch to deal with before I can mourn my misfortune in the privacy of my room. And open presents along the way._

* * *

**eight**

"I'd really appreciate if you don't refer to me as son of a bitch in the future. I go by asshole. My mom was actually a very nice lady."

_What the actual fuck._

Theon's words caught her unprepared. She stood in shock, watching as he got up from where he was sitting and aprroached her

"Theon?"

"Give it a minute," he said to her, his eyes finally meeting hers.

The next thing she knew was that she felt a rush of emotions. And then it got worse. A complete sensory overload. She suddenly had the worst headache she had ever had, her head felt like it was going to explode as thoughts piled on top of thoughts. Her mind was going a million miles an hour.

She almost lost her balance, but Theon got to her in time to catch her and help her sit on one of the chairs nearby.

It all felt like a fever dream.

Especially when it all ended a few moments later, her mind no longer clogged up, her emotions just her own. For the most part. There were someone else's thoughts and emotions. At first they felt like an echo, like an aftertaste to her own. But a few seconds later those got louder.

_What the actual fuck._

_ Sorry. No one warns about how painful the first few minutes are. _

She was hearing Theon's voice, like a whisper right beside her ears, but his lips weren't moving. That could only mean one thing.

_Theon's my soul mate?_

"Yup," this time he answered her out loud. _Bullshit. It couldn't be true,_ "It is true. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to. Your mom didn't let me."

_Did everyone know?_

_ I don't know. Your mom was the only one I told. _

_You should've told me._

Theon didn't say anything to that. Instead he showed her memories of him trying to say something over the years, getting stopped by Catelyn telling him that he should let Sansa have a life before she connected to him. Telling him he should let her experience things. She didn't know that was how that worked.

Sansa understood where her mom was coming from. She understood the pressure Theon was under. It didn't mean that it made her any less angry. She should've known.

From Arya's story Sansa learned that once made the connection never broke, that it didn't matter how far apart they were, her soul mate could still hear her thoughts. This meant that Theon had been listening to hers ever since they connected. Sansa was there at Theon's eighteenth, she made the fucking cake for his birthday. Four damn years of him eavesdropping.

_So rude._

_ I'm sorry. _

_Stop that._

_ It's not like I have a choice, princess. _

"Asshole."

"Thank you."

* * *

**nine**

She lay in her bed, middle of the night. Looking at the darkness that replaced her ceiling, Sansa was trying to figure the shit out. Suddenly, the biggest problem she had to face was that her soul mate was none other than Theon Greyjoy, the greatest pain in her ass that has ever lived. And that was before she knew he was her soul mate. He was an annoying and rude asshole whose thoughts she now had to subject herself to.

_ It's not like you're any better. _

_Oh please._

_ How easy do you think it is to be connected to you? You spend every free minute you have either obsessing over that Tarly kid, or imagining a soul mate that's the complete opposite of what I am. _

_I'm not gonna apologize for wanting nice things._

_ I didn't say you should. What you should apologize for is all the name calling you direct at me for no reason whatsoever. _

Sansa reached over for her phone. She was gonna put some music on, that should drown out the stupid voice in her head. She put her earbuds in and blasted the song as loud as it could go. She was sure it was gonna work.

_ Can you at least listen to some good music? _

_I hate you._

_ Don't worry princess, I am well aware of that fact. _

* * *

**ten**

"Good morning," her dad's voice was the first thing she heard as she walked into the kitchen. Her parents were up, Arya too. It was going to be an interesting conversation, but it wasn't a good morning. At all.

"Morning," Sansa returned to her parents greeting. She was feeling particularly disappointed in the morning after her birthday. Having not slept at all, it was no surprise that she let the negative emotion she was having take over.

_ Cheer up, buttercup. _

_Fuck you, Greyjoy._

"Who spit in your coffee?" her sister asked her.

"Theon."

"What did Theon do?" her dad now joined the interrogation. Sansa looked at her mom, mad at her about what had happened. She should've known.

"He's my soul mate," she stated and was suddenly met by Arya loud and persistent laughter.

"And you're not happy about that because?" her dad queried.

"He's an asshole."

"Sansa, he can hear you, watch your language," her mom offered.

"No it's fine. He prefers asshole. He asked me not to insult his mother, so motherfucker and son of a bitch are out of the question," Sansa said. _I'm also fine with dickhead._ "He's also fine with dickhead."

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Arya was still laughing.

_She's starting to annoy me, now._

_ Not me. She's always been my favorite. _

_Shut up._

"Sweetheart, I know it might seem frustrating to you, but the universe made you soul mates for a reason," her mom attempted to bring her high spirits down, and failed at it. _No, you don't get to talk about this to me,_ Sansa thought.

_ Well, we agree on something. _

"I have a whole different bone to pick with you. You didn't let him tell me."

"You were fourteen, Sansa," he dad said. Of course he knew too. Sansa didn't even think about their soul mate connection.

"And had no idea that someone was listening to all of my hormonal teenager thoughts."

_ You're still a hormonal teenager. _

"I just wanted you to have some normalcy in your life. I didn't want you to think about soul mates all the time."

_ Little did she know. _

"I've been worrying about ending up like uncle Benjen all my life, do you really think you helped me by not telling me my soul mate has been under my nose the entire time?"

"I'm sorry," her mom said

_ I'm sorry too. _

* * *

**eleven**

Thank you cards. That was the only thing that was left for Sansa to do after her birthday. Luckily, what always was the most boring and tiring part of it all, this time had the potential of being a bit more fun. She wasn't going to do it alone. In her experience, hnd her assistant had a few funny ideas here and there over the years, and had the potential of making the whole process feel a little less dull.

Sansa was slowly realizing the upside of getting connected. The company.

She was determined to make it work, forgetting who she was dealing with. Thing was that Theon always made her angry and frustrated, she was just letting herself push that fact aside and give him a chance. He could try, but she wasn't going to let him make her angry. She could feel him rolling his eyes at her.

She had the corner of her room covered in presents from family and friends that she needed to open and send thank you cards for. She was making an organized list numbering things and writing them down so she doesn't mix anything up.

_ You don't have to do any of this, just send a mass text with a 'thank you lol' and be done with it. _

_Don't be stupid._

_ You're overworking yourself for a piece of paper that will immediately be put in the bin. _

_All I'm doing is being polite. They can do whatever the fuck they want with my politeness._

_ I just think that you need some sleep. _

_Don't worry about me._

_ Don't be an idiot. All I can do is worry about you. _

_You didn't seem to mind keeping me up all night with your loud thinking._

_ Sorry to burst your bubble once again, but it was the other way around. I can still feel your disappointment. _

_Why did it have to be you?_

_ I've been asking myself that question for four years now. _

_You know what, Theon. Let's see what I have to thank you for. Maybe then we can focus on your issues for a while._

_ Try me, princess. But you're gonna eat your words, I'll tell you that much. _

Sansa rearranged a few boxes and bags, thinking the names loudly in her head to annoy Theon, until she found the exact one she was looking for. Rather ones. She was excited to see what Dickon had gotten her. But as it turned out it wasn't as special as she thought it would be. A bottle of perfume that smelled nice, but just wasn't her style.

_ No, please go on about how great Dickon is. _

_Please, like you did any better._

Her fingers worked quickly as she ripped the paper off the box and opened it once it was free of obstacles. Inside, under a few layers of tissue paper was a dress. The exact one she was looking at just a week before. She really wanted it, she tried it on at the store, but she couldn't afford it and had to leave without it. She spent quite a while thinking about the dress, obsessing over how she could save up to get it. This was yet another invasion of her privacy. But it also was exactly what she wanted, and her heart was breaking at how thoughtful it actually was.

_Fuck you, Theon._

_ You're welcome. _

* * *

**twelve**

She thought Theon was annoying before she started listening to his thoughts. After, she came to the realization that he was way, way worse.

Theon being annoying as fuck peaked whenever he was at work. Like any normal bartender, Theon flirted for bigger tips. Theon flirting was going to be the death of Sansa.

She was in her room, studying for a test, at least trying to. He wasn't making it easy.

_Can't you stop, for like twenty minutes so I can finish?_

_ What do you want from me? _

_Not to have to listen to you give compliments to everyone or listen to you think about how hot these random girls are while I'm trying to study._

_ Fine. I'll try my best not to make any money tonight. _

_Doesn't your father pay your rent?_

_ My father has never in his life given me money for anything. _

_Show me._ Sansa said it almost like a dare. Mostly because, despite the bit of resentment she could feel Theon was harboring, she didn't believe him.

But Theon complied. He showed her memories of his sister being the one he could lean on. Memories of his dad drinking excessively and how unsafe living with him had become, of Theon seeing his mom die, of him missing his mom, of him and his sister initially moving a few blocks away from their home and coming to their won.

Sansa had never known any of it. Theon had never showed any signs of anything but having a happy life at home. She wondered why he'd never said anything about it.

_ Does it matter? It wouldn't have changed a damn thing. _

_You're right._

_ Go study Sans. I'll help you. I didn't suck at school, I can probably remember some of these stuff. Just jog my memory. _

_That would be great. Thanks._

_ No problem. _

* * *

**thirteen**

Sharing a mind, though distracting, wasn't completely useless. As it turned out, when he said he could help her, Sansa didn't really think it meant he'd be doing most of the work for her. He was able to help her with things they didn't intentionally go through the other night. He was able to remember stuff from class. She did amazing on her test. But she also wished he could shut up sometimes, just for like five minutes so she could figure her own shit out.

_There isn't a way to take a break every once in a while, is there?_

_ I don't think so. _

_So, you're gonna listen in and help me with college too?_

_ Absolutely. I like listening to lectures. I like to learn things. I wanted to be a teacher back in the day. _

_You should've gone to college._

_ I can't afford it. _

_A student loan, Theon._

_ That's just debt I'd have to be paying back until the day I die. Pardon, we. _

_Shit. I forgot about 'we'._

_ Yeah, I noticed. _

_Is it bad that I'm getting used to you?_

_ I'm pretty sure that's what you're supposed to do. _

_I hate you a bit less now, too. Maybe. Like the tiniest of bits._

_ Also noticed. Much appreciated. _

* * *

**fourteen**

_Who's that?_

Sansa was in line to have her yearbook picture taken, and from the way Theon was feeling, a bit nervous, a bit horny, she knew whoever was on the other side of his front door wasn't just anyone.

 _F_ _WB_ _._ Theon answered her. She started to feel a bit angry. Jealous too, maybe. She wasn't sure why.

_Ew! Seriously. You've been connected to me for four years. Why?_

_ I needed an outlet. You been seeing Dickon for the last year. Do you think that's easy to go through? _

_That's different._

_ Want me to show you how different it is? _

_I don't know what you mean by that._

_ We feel each other's emotions, hear each other's thoughts. Imagine that during one of the many times you've hooked up with Dickon. _

The sheer thought of it made her angrier. That was supposed to be private. She should've known she was experiencing all of it with an audience.

_Is that what you're doing right now? Payback?_

_ No. I would never do that to you. _

_Then what are you doing?_

_ Breaking up, I guess. Telling her I've connected. _

_Right._

_ When are you telling Dickon? _

Sansa didn't even think about doing that before.

_ I noticed. _

_Maybe it can wait a few more weeks?_

All of Theon's emotions had now faded into negative ones. It was pain and anger, and it had nothing to do with the girl in his apartment.

_I just don't want to do it yet, Theon._

_ I get that. I'm sorry. I've just spent the last four years falling in love with you and waiting for this. A part of me always hoped that you'd get there really quickly and we can... you know, make a life together. _

Sansa hadn't considered that at all.

_ Yeah, I noticed that too. _

* * *

**fifteen**

_Does he do this often? Complain and make you stress out too?_

_ Princess, this is all he does. _

Expect for her parents and Arya, the rest of her family had no idea that Sansa and Theon had connected. And Sansa was experiencing a new side to them all thanks to Theon. For example, Robb's whining about everything that he exclusively did only to Theon.

He was listening carefully to Robb go on and on about a rude colleague at work, and by default so was Sansa. But then Robb changed the subject. To Sansa. She's apparently been as rude to him at home, and he couldn't catch a break.

 _You really are rude sometimes. I should know._ Theon thought it in a humorous tone.

 _Shut up._ She reciprocated and a smile stretched across her lips.

_ We should tell him. _

_Be my guest._

Theon attempted to do it without directly saying the words. A lot of maybe she's under stress, maybe it's about her soul mate. Robb just wasn't getting it. And Sansa had an idea on how to end Robb's suffering.

_ If we have to spell it out, then okay. _

Sansa walked into the living room with a glass of water and handed it to Theon who was already anticipating it. She then began to walk away. No words spoken between them at all.

"Hold up," Robb's words stopped her, "What the fuck just happened?"

"He was thirsty."

"How did you know he was thirsty? And why do you care, you hate him."

"Seriously? In how much detail do we need to spell this one out for you?" Sansa returned, then added, "Oh, sorry, I'm being very rude to you lately. I didn't mean it that way."

"You're soul mates? You two?"

"Yup," Theon confirmed it.

"Well, we're all fucked then, aren't we? The universe has obviously gone insane."

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Theon said.

"I would."

"So, you're not excited that I'll be your brother in law? We'll finally be family. Officially."

"Shit."

* * *

**sixteen**

_If playing video games makes you feel this way, maybe you should just stop._

Theon in his apartment and he was restless. It was making Sansa restless too.

_ It's not the video games, Sans. _

_Then what is it?_ Sansa searched for the answer, trying to put all the thoughts and emotions in some soft of order that would help her figure it out. _Oh._

_ Right. Oh. _

_How long?_ It felt too long.

_ A month. _

_I thought you had someone to hook up with._

_ Not weekly. Just for emergencies. And that's over, remember? _

_This is a emergency, then?_

_ Yes. Most definitely. _

_What are you going to do._

_ Nothing. _

_Maybe you should do something. Call that girl for one last time._

_Trust me, you don't want me to._ Theon was thinking about how uncomfortable it was for him all the times Sansa was with Dickon. It felt like an itch he couldn't scratch while at the same time feeling like betrayal. She couldn't do that to him again. She was also glad he didn't want to do that to her.

Sansa couldn't believe the amount of pain Theon put himself through just so she could have somewhat normal teenage years. She could never repay him for it.

_Maybe we could both do something then._

_ Sans, you don't have to worry about this. It'll pass in like ten minutes. _

_You can't keep putting yourself through shit for my sake, Theon._

_ That's not what this is. _

_I owe you._

_ No, neither of us is ready for it. _

_Are you just afraid cause it's not something you've experienced._

_ No. You know what this is about. _

_I'm gonna do it soon._

_ We're not doing anything until then. _

* * *

**seventeen**

Sansa avoided being alone with Theon in the weeks following their connecting. She kept a distance from him as much as she could, even when he was in her home. With the rare exception like the other day, but she stayed away. Never facing him on her own. Only physically, of course, mentally that was impossible. It was all so much to get used to, and she felt smothered enough as it was. But she knew that she had to spend some face to face time with him too. Not only because of the implication of connecting and spending the rest of their lives. Also because she had a theory that she wanted to put to the test.

So she asked her dad to borrow the car and drove to the bar he was working at.

"Hi," she greeted him, more of a formality because Theon knew she was coming. They had been discussing what drink Sansa could get, something that wasn't going to feel like it was cutting her throat. She had yet to use her ID at a bar, she was excited for the first.

"Hey," Theon offered her a smile. He was happy to see her, she could feel it. She could also feel the ever present feeling of pining for her decrease, "What can I get you miss?"

_Seriously?_

_ My boss is watching. Humor him. _

"I'd like a martini, please."

"Can I see your ID?"

Sansa smiled back at him as she pulled out her wallet, then her ID and handed it to him.

_I thought being near you would make all of you louder._

_ That's cause you didn't listen to me when I told you it was the opposite. _

"Olives, onions or lemon twist?"

"Olives."

"Right away."

_You look tired. You also feel it, but you knew that already._

_ I did. _

_You work too much, Theon. Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight._

_ I'll try. I can promise that much. _

"Thank you," she said as he placed the drink on a paper coaster in front of her. Theon gave her another smile in response.

"So how was school?"

"You know how school was."

"Who was that dude that was bothering you?"

"No one."

"You know, I took a few boxing lessons last year?"

"You took boxing?"

"It was a free class in my gym."

"Now that's an ever bigger lie."

"You won't be saying that once you see my abs again."

Right. That. He heard that.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes at him and chuckled. She could feel the aftereffect of the attitude she was giving him roll from Theon's body to hers. He didn't have much against it.

_So you'd fight a high school kid for me?_

_ Of course. _

A man as tall as Theon, older, with short salt and pepper hair and glasses walked up behind the bar and stopped next to Theon. Sansa was intrigued, she had never met the man before, but Theon didn't have any negative emotions once he saw him so she figured he was alright.

"Leave the girl alone. I never thought I'd have to reprimand you on how to act in front of the customers, but there's a first time for everything," the man said loud enough for her to hear. He spoke fast, he seemed confident.

Theon smiled

"Davos, I'd like to introduce you to my soul mate, Sansa. Sansa, this is Davos, my boss."

"Nice to meet you," Sansa offered to shake his hand as she spoke, seconding it with a smile. Theon boss accepted the handshake immediately.

"Likewise. Good luck with this one."

"Thank you."

"Hey!" Theon pretended to get offended, seconding it with a wink.

Sansa felt how relaxed Theon was and she couldn't help but relax too. She had nothing to be afraid of.

She hadn't realized before that finding her soul mate was something that gave her anxiety, much like not finding him. Theon wasn't the worst she could ask for. He was the best possible scenario. It was someone she knew before, someone she was always able to depend on before.

She never liked him much before because he was always a mystery, always on edge, she could feel him hiding something. But that no longer was the case. Now she understood.

Now she was glad it was him.

Theon smiled her way when she came to that conclusion, she felt his happiness on the small of her back.

_ I'm glad it's you too. _

* * *

**eighteen**

The excitement of spending time with Dickon was disappearing little by little every day.

To some part it was because of Theon Greyjoy's constant yammering in Sansa's head. But more than that it was the pain that it caused him whenever Sansa would excited for it. His jealousy. She could feel all of it, it was like heartburn at the back of her throat and it wasn't disappearing.

They were both growing more and more frustrated.

She needed to end it to ease them both.

Dickon took it well. Better than she expected. He couldn't protest much as soon as she told him that she connected to her soul mate. It was over and she felt easier.

Theon did too.

* * *

**nineteen**

Sansa scheduled it. Thought about all of it. A lot. But she wasn't really ready for any of it.

They started off with baby steps. Hanging out more, meals together. Theon gave her a key to his apartment for emergencies, Sansa added his name and number as her emergency contact.

They spent a few weeks getting used to each other. It was becoming easier, they were really starting to get along now. Sansa loved having company for all the mundane things she had to do.

Going places or just taking a walk was now an experience. Cleaning, doing laundry or doing her nails was accompanied by Theon's idiotic jokes that she no longer minded.

Studying was easier cause Theon was more than helpful - he wasn't joking when he said that he was good at school back in the day, Theon understood the things Sansa was confused about and was amazing at explaining them slowly and broken down to the smallest of details until she understood them too.

He would've made an amazing teacher.

* * *

**twenty**

The shared mind made everything about it much more intense. Kissing Theon resulted in hers and his emotion blending in a beautiful cocktail of extraordinary.

Sansa felt loved. Like she never had been before.

* * *

**twenty one**

If Sansa thought that kissing was good, the sex was indescribable. Having a radio connection meant knowing if what you're doing is working immediately. It meant knowing exactly what to do.

It meant that everything that she had experienced in the past was better with Theon.

* * *

**twenty two**

Sansa sat on her bed, holding the envelope addressed to her, too scared to open it. She was nervous. Kings Landing University was her dream school and it didn't seem like their answer to her application was a good one. So she allowed herself to get lost in Theon's thoughts, rather than facing the music. Talking to him was easier anyway. It was just easy.

_I'm thinking a white picket fence kind of set up._

_ We have years before we get to that part. _

_No, we don't._

_ You're going to university. _

_Right. So? I'm going to university in town. The commute will be a piece of cake._

_ Just open the KLU letter. _

_It's not good news. It's too thin to be carrying good news._

_ You won't know for sure until you open it. _

_Fine._ She felt ready. Theon did too. He wanted to find out, the elephant in the room remaining a subject not to be talked about.

Sansa's fingers grazed over the envelope before she finally picked it up and ripped it open.

_Dear Mrs. Stark. The Admissions Committee of Kings Landing University has carefully reviewed your application. We regret to inform you that we're unable to offer you admission to the University._

_ I'm sorry. _

_It's okay._

_ They have no idea what they're missing out on. _

_Yeah._

Her mind went quiet. Something it hadn't done in months. She felt disappointment and it seemed as though Theon was letting her feel it, it was like he disconnected. It scared her for a moment. This wasn't what she needed. She needed him to back her up on this, feel the pain with her, share it.

_Theon?_

_ I'm here. _

_How do you do that?_

_ Meditation. _

_You know how to meditate._

_ I've been training a bit while you're asleep. Thought you could use a breather from me. _

_Not right now, no._

_ Oh. _

_Come over? Once you're done at work. Please._

_ I'll be there. _

_Thank you._

_ You know, I always wanted one of those tall shrub fences. _

_We could do that too._

* * *

**twenty three**

Sansa thought about ice cream and watching romantic movies and Theon confirmed that was exactly what they were going to do. He brought her favorite flavor of ice cream and Sansa found a movie for them to watch. She needed a quiet night in. He made sure that was exactly what she got.

By the minute Sansa appreciated having him by her side more and more. Not having to explain what's wrong with you but having someone who understood was a blessing.

* * *

**twenty four**

Sansa started making her visits to the bar a regular thing. She always occupied the same seat, at the very end of the bar where she could be closer to Theon. Sometimes she brought her homework with her, Theon was always able to help her. It was weird a bit, he made school fun for her. There was someone who knew how to decipher the things she felt stupid for not understanding before, and now that she shared a mind with that person, she was going to use it to her advantage.

_You should seriously reconsider your career path. You'd make an excellent teacher._

_ Shut up. I'm not that good. It's just that your teachers suck. _

_Sure._

_ I'm serious. They don't know how to make it simple to understand. _

_What do I need to do to get you to change your mind?_

_ If you suddenly come into a bag of money, we can do college together. _

_I can try._

Theon smirked at her response, she looked up from her physics book and over to the other end of the bar where he was serving a customer in time to catch it.

Suddenly Sansa could feel Theon get excited. Happy, almost moved to tears too.

 _Yara._ He simply said.

He had mentioned few weeks back how they kept missing each other and he hadn't seen her face to face in years. They face timed sometimes. The last contact they had was an e-mail, and that was months ago. Theon sent her one she didn't respond to. And then twenty more. She just sent him a selfie here and there or a short video to show that she was alive and well and he didn't need to call the cops.

Before he could separate himself from the customers and say hi to his sister, Yara had already reached Sansa.

"Hi," Yara greeted her first.

"Hi," Sansa offered her a smile in response, unable to ignore Theon's excitement and letting it take over too, "It's so good to see you."

"Thank you Sansa. You too," Yara smiled back, taking the seat next to her, "It's a surprise seeing you here."

"I get that."

"And you're studying?"

"Finals are coming up."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks."

Theon approached them, catching his sister off guard as he wrapped his arms around her for a tight hug.

"I can't breathe."

"That's for going off the grid on me."

"Sorry," Yara said and gave Sansa a smile over Theon's shoulder, "I got news, but looks like yours are more important."

"Mine?" he asked, finally letting go of the hug.

"Please, don't act dumb. I know soul mates when I see them."

Theon rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"What's your news?"

"I'm moving the old man to a retirement home down south."

"Oh."

Sansa was surprised to find out that Theon didn't really have the reaction she expected him to. The bit of shock quickly wore off and behind it was relief. His dad was a subject he didn't want to think about, but so often had to. It was a lot of pent up negative emotion and bad memories that only clouded his mind, and by proxy hers. It was one of those things that Theon asked her to help distract him from.

"You were right when you told me he was going to drink himself to death," Yara stated, "he's doing exactly that. You've been picking up after him, but in fact, neither of us should deal with it. So he's basically getting the boot."

"How much does that cost?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Yara," her name came out of his lips sounding like a plea.

"The only reason I'm here is cause I thought you should know, not because I need something from you," she told him, "Just pour me a drink," she then added, "I'll handle the rest."

"Thanks. Coming right up."

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_ Haven't we talked about it enough? I'm actually kind of sick of talking about my dad. _

_So what do you need? I'm here to help._

_ You by my side. That's all I need. _

That was not going to be an issue.

"So how long have you two been connected?"

"Three months now."

"Wow. Three months of hearing my brother's thoughts. You must be going crazy."

"It's not that bad so far."

"I'm glad you won't have to search for your soul mate. And Theon might not be the best person in Westeros, but he's surprisingly reliable."

"He is."

It was true. But even if he wasn't it wouldn't have mattered. He was Sansa's either way.

* * *

**twenty five**

As the hours passed, Theon was more and more relieved about Yara's news. He was distracting himself a bit with Sansa's textbooks, but he was overall feeling like a weight was now off his shoulders. He could breathe more easily and so could Sansa, her chest felt lighter because his did.

There was no longer going to be a need for Theon to make a weekly visit to clean up some of the mess his dad had made, a visit that always resulted in him feeling like shit about himself and made Sansa angry because he deserved better than that. The responsibility that required his time, effort, money and added to his stress was now resolved. It wasn't like he didn't care at all, he did, he worried too. He was just coming to terms with not having to anymore, not to the extent he previously did.

He felt freer, and Sansa couldn't help but allow that feeling take over her too.

* * *

**twenty six**

Four months into the connection things started to feel different. Sansa's was now used to talking to the whisper that never left her alone. She was starting to feel close to him and it was starting to feel like it was by choice.

She was in love with Theon Greyjoy.

Seventeen year old Sansa would have an aneurysm just thinking about it.

* * *

**twenty seven**

_What if I move in with you? Your apartment is nice. I can go to class, get a part time job and help with rent. You can help me with studying. We can start a life together._

_ As much as I would love that, I'm not sure it's the best idea. _

_Theon._

_ Let me finish my thought. Not in my place. We should get our own. Fresh start. Closer to the university so you wouldn't have to waste time commuting. Plus, the bar is closer to the university than to where I live now anyway. _

_Oh._

_ If you want to. We don't have to. We'll do whatever you want to. _

_I want to. I'll talk to my parents, tell them I've decided._

_ Do you want some back up for it? _

_Of course. There's no getting off this boat now, Greyjoy._

_ Princess, I'll row it if I have to. _

* * *

**twenty eight - epilogue**

"I want grandchildren," her mom stated.

_Seriously?_

They were getting the last of the boxes from Sansa's room to take to their new place. Of course her mom was gonna say something like that. She should've known. She couldn't believe it, but she should've known.

_ Four years of this before you joined, you are aware of that, right. _

_You're a superhero._

"Mother, you need to slow down. We just got engaged. And I'm starting university tomorrow."

"I just want you to know, that's all." Sansa watched her mom play innocent as they carried a box each and walked towards Theon's car.

"Thank you for letting me know, then."

"I'm serious Sansa. I'll babysit for you."

"We both want kids. It's gonna happen. Just not while we're in school."

Sansa had finally managed to talk Theon into going to university too, getting a degree he could use to become a teacher. It was her proudest moment, she wanted to see him succeed.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

_I'll have to start apologizing about my family to you._

_ Not at all. I've been through so much with you Starks, I've seen it all. _

"Let me take that, Mrs. Stark," Theon said and rushed to get the box from Catelyn.

"Thank you Theon," her mom smiled. After she said that she waited for him to walk back to the truck of the car. She then turned to Sansa and asked in an unnecessary whisper, "You're not gonna take his last name, right?"

_She's gonna drive me crazy by the end of this visit and we're literally next to the car._

_ You don't have to you know. _

_I don't have to?_

_ I don't care what your last name is, you're still only mine. _

_Asshole._ Sansa thought, teasing with the tone of her thought. She looked at him and smiled. She couldn't believe her luck.

_ Sorry to burst your bubble, princess, but you know it's true. _

"I am taking his last name," Sansa told her mom, prepared to defend her choice from whatever her mom was going to come up with as a counterargument.

_ You're sure? _

_I want everyone to know that you're only mine too._

_ If you think I'm not telling everyone already, you're mistaken. _

_Good._

_ Sansa Greyjoy will sound so odd. _

_Sansa Stark Greyjoy._ _Just at first. You'll get used to it._

_ I love you so much. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twenty months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to MasochisticHero who asked for chapter 2.  
> thank you to you all for the support on this.  
> hope you enjoy! :D

**one**

The sound of the alarm clock was Sansa's least favorite sound. She felt so comfortable in bed, wrapped in Theon's arms. She didn't want to get up. It was the same thing every morning, and Theon was quite fond of it.

 _I know. But we have to._ He reminded her.

The sound of the alarm clock on the other hand, was Theon's most favorite sound. Despite being comfortable in bed, them being awake meant spending every single second of each day with Sansa. That was his goal in life, he had decided.

They both had class early in the morning. From Sansa's freshman year they realized early morning class was the worst idea, cause you're still tired and definitely not paying attention, but they had a schedule to stick to. They weren't normal university students, they had jobs and a wedding to plan, a date set for the end of the spring term. Catelyn insisted, Sansa really wanted to and Theon wanted what Sansa did.

They had developed a routine and had to stick to it so they could get most of the day. Getting ready, breakfast, class, then work before coming back home. Sansa worked part time at a hotel nearby as a receptionist. Theon was still working at the bar, but he cut back on a few shifts and hours to make time for studying.

After work they'd meet up at home and spend the rest of the day together. Despite always being together mentally, they craved the physical closeness. Every moment they spent apart was a moment where they felt like something was missing. They finally understood those parts of every soul mate story, about never spending too much time apart.

On Tuesdays they watched movies. On Thursdays they went to the campus library to study. Wednesdays afternoons and evenings were reserved for Stark family visits, Mondays for wedding planning. Friday and Saturday nights Theon worked and Sansa studied, or took shifts, met up with friends or tidied up around the apartment. Whatever she felt like. On Sundays they meal prepped. It was this way for the last twenty months.

They liked their routine. They liked the certainty of it.

Theon liked that he and Sansa had a life together.

 _Sucker._ She teased him.

And he fell in love with her even more.

* * *

 

**two**

The only thing that Theon felt as though he lost a bit of when he and Sansa connected was his friendship with Robb. And not because he didn't make the time or effort, or because they didn't meet up, they in fact had kept up with their regular schedule. But because the conversations didn't feel the same. It seemed as though whatever Robb said, he knew Sansa would learn too, so he stayed away from some subjects. Jon didn't really care, having connected himself he knew that whatever he said was met with the same understanding and mockery that Theon would've offered before. Just because they were of the same mind, didn't mean Theon had changed. But for a long while, close to an entire year, his friendship did.

All of the weirdness changed suddenly, one Wednesday evening after his shift at the bar, when Theon knocked on the Stark's door, Robb greeted him and almost pulled him into the house. Sansa had an afternoon elective on Wednesdays, knowing about Theon's standing appointment with her brother, she wanted to keep busy during that period.

"I don't care what my sister thinks, I have to tell you something."

Robb then continued to tell Theon about the weekend he had and the drinks and girls and the crazy party his boss had thrown for the team after they nailed some presentation and received the grant they were after. At least that's what Theon thought was telling him. He was half listening, half celebrating that Robb was talking to him like he used to.

Sansa, though a bit annoyed by the conversation her brother had started, was happy that Theon got his friend back.

 

A few months later, when it came time to start making their wedding plans concrete and Sansa asked Arya to be her maid of honor, Theon asked Robb to be his best man.

Robb said "Yes, of course, who else, it's not like you can ask anyone or like Jon deserves it more than me. Why are you even asking? I thought I already was your best man." And Theon knew they were absolutely all good.

* * *

**three**

_Have I ever told you how much I hate going to class?_

_ Daily. _

_I'm not kidding, it's fucking boring. And useless._

_ I know. But we have to show up. _

_It's a stupid rule._

_ I agree. _

Theon was feeling the same way. While Sansa was in Biology, Theon had English. He spoke the language before he started taking the class. And the things they were covering were things he had already covered in the previous twelve years of education. This was the only class he had nothing to gain from. But he still had to show up for it.

He didn't mind talking to Sansa during English class. Or any other, but English especially.

_They give us all these notes anyway. All these notes are useless anyway. They want us to study from the books anyway._

_ Just watch a show, like you always do. _

_I forgot my earbuds on the nightstand._

_ I put them in the front pocket of your backpack last night after you went to bed. _

_You, Greyjoy, are a lifesaver._

_ Oh please. I'm here to serve. _

* * *

**four**

_ Anything you need from the store? _

Theon was making his weekly trip to the supermarket. They split up the house responsibilities evenly, they took turns cleaning the apartment, doing the laundry. The supermarket, however, was usually just Theon's, Sansa rarely joined as she hated the crowd on a late afternoon. She was all for shopping in the morning.

_Ice cream._

_ I got ice cream. _

_With that addictive cherry syrup?_

_ Of course. _

_Sorry, I didn't pay attention, I'm freaking out over here._

_ I know. Anything else? _

_I don't think so. Now, can you hurry up and get here in time to kill the spider?_

_ just need to get soy sauce and I'm on my way. _

_With the amount of soy sauce that you put in everything I'm surprised the bottle survived this long._

_ Agreed. _

_Just hurry up and save me from the spider._

_ Will do, princess. _

_Such. An. Asshole. It's huge, Theon._

_ I'm sure it is. _

* * *

**five**

Davos had an interesting idea, Theon couldn't help but note. He had hired a new bartender, and offered to double Theon's paycheck that month if her agreed to take the responsibility of training the guy. It was too good an offer, Theon just had to take it. But he didn't want to seem too eager, and wanted to play it cool. So he didn't say 'absolutely' and went for a much more casual 'sure, I think I can do that'.

The new guy from Storm's End and he had just moved to town. Davos seemed to be someone he knew from before. He was a bit quiet for Theon's taste, but he seemed nice and he was definitely a fast learner. The dude was making Theon's life much easier by adjusting easily and doing everything by the book.

Davos asked often about how the new guy was doing, only adding to the mystery of who he was.

Theon was determined to befriend the new guy, if not for anything else, but to thank him for the favor he had no idea he was doing him. And sure, spending time away from Sansa wasn't enjoyable, but having some extra cash meant he could get her that weird perfume tree she had been obsessing over lately.

_I don't obsess over it, I don't want it that much._

_ You do. You deserve it too. _

He just wished he was able to surprise her with it.

* * *

**six**

Studying at the library on Thursdays evenings was something that everyone on campus did and it almost always ended up as a party in one of the dorms. It was an experience like no other, no two Thursdays were the same. WU was notorious for the parties all over Westeros. The only one that even came close was Highgarden, but they were known for the amount of alcohol they consumed rather than the party itself.

This Thursday though, as everyone knew finals week was right around the corner, they had all decided that Highgarden's record for stomach's pumped had to be overtaken.

Theon was getting drinks for him and Sansa when he got approached by one of the girls he had class with, he recognized the face, but he was completely blanking on her name. And by the way she approached him, he was sure that she was doing the same too.

"Hey dude."

"Hey," he returned.

"You look good tonight."

All Theon wanted was to track down a can of diet bitter lemon flavored soda for Sansa. Speaking with anyone wasn't in his plan, let alone speaking about what he suspected was going to be the subject. And with someone from his class, too.

 _Of course._ Sansa said, it sounded like a sigh, even in their mind.

_ What do I do? _

_I don't know. You're the one who put on the jeans that make your ass look perky._

_ Hilarious. _

"Thanks," the tone of voice Theon went with was a careful one. Not trying to offend the girl he'd have to have class with for the next three years too, while at the same time not trying to lead her on, or puss Sansa off some more.

"You're older than the rest of the people in our class, right?" the girl asked him.

"Yup."

_We both know exactly where this is going._

_ I really hope it isn't going in that direction. _

"You know, I've never been with an older man," the girl looked at Theon with an insinuation in her eyes. _For fucks sake._ "But I've always been curious."

_Bingo._

"I'm not really interested."

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" the girl surprised Theon with her question.

"No." _My future husband's an idiot._ "I'm with someone."

"Tonight? What about tomorrow?"

_Do you need me to save you?_

_ No, I can handle it. _

_Are you sure?_

_ I've handled it many times before. She just caught me off guard. _

_If you say so._

"I'm in a relationship."

"So am I," the girl shrugged as she said it.

"With my soul mate."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"She can join."

Theon found this a bit funny. Sansa did not.

_That's it._

"She's not interested either."

"Well, if you two change your mind, you know where to find me," the girl finally backed off and walked away, letting Theon go back to his search for the soda.

_Such a bitch._

_ Sansa. _

_The fucking nerve._

_ Calm down princess. I'm still just yours. _

_Have I ever told you that you're an asshole._

_ Daily. _

* * *

**seven**

_You know, you're only having a regular person over, not royalty._

_ He's a cool dude, and I don't want to fuck up my chance at having a friend that I'm not related to or set to be related to by marriage. _

_All I'm saying is that the coffee table is clean enough._

_ That line hasn't always been there. _

_Yes it has. Those are the same type of lines that are on the cabinets. That's why we bought the coffee table._

_ Right. _

_Bless you. You're panicking over talking to a person._

_ I will never hear the end of this. _

_Nope. I'm already trying to write it into my vow._

Theon's response to that was the fondness he felt in his stomach that was only growing for her.

_Remember how I couldn't sleep last night?_

_ Remember? I can feel it, love. _

_I made you two deserts, cause you forgot to buy some. There's a few options in the fridge._

_ You are amazing, have I told you that? _

_You have. But I didn't need you to, I already knew._

He loved when she sassed him. He loved her so much.

 

A cool chill dude.

That's how Theon ended up describing his new friend and co-worker Gendry to Sansa when she got back from her parent's that night.

They exchanged university stories, Gendry had just finished a vet medicine degree in Storm's End before he moved here. They talked about working at the bar and Gendry working a few hours at an animal clinic and things to see in town and how cool dogs and cats were, and by the end of the night Theon was sure he had a friend. That night, and the next few days at work only confirmed that.

* * *

**eight**

**Hey losers. I'm coming over tonight and bringing dinner, so be prepared.**

The text was sent by Arya at precisely noon, and Theon was intrigued, to say the least.

She brought them pizzas and sodas, and from the moment she walked in the apartment she started pouring questions on them, one after another and often so quickly together that most of them remained unanswered. He had never seen or heard Arya speak so much. And everything she had to say was all about the same thing.

They were sat around the dining room table eating, but Arya had barely touched the food on her plate. She was too busy asking, questions that Sansa and Theon had stopped attempting to answer at that point. That was until Sansa interrupted her sister.

"Can you slow down? I know you're nervous, but there's absolutely no reason to be," Sansa attempted. But Arya was too panicked to accept a simple statement like that.

"How can you say that?"

"We went through it. We want to help you, but we can't if you don't slow down," Theon offered, continuing with the calm tone of voice Sansa used.

"Deep breath," Sansa urged.

_This is actually kind of sweet._

_ This is the most emotion I've ever seen her express. _

_I know. Me too._

"Feeling better?" Theon asked.

"Nope."

_Get her a shot._

_ Your mom's gonna kill me. _

_And I'll be very sad about it. The vodka's in the freezer._

While Theon brought the glass to the table and poured Arya a shot, Sansa was urging her to breathe some more.

"Drink that," she said to her little sister, "And then slow down. We'll go by it question by question. And you'll have us every step of the way, there's absolutely no need for you to be panicking."

With two shots down, Arya asked.

"Is it scary?"

"No," Sansa said, "It's just unusual. It's definitely something that'll take some getting used to."

"But you'll have an easier time," Theon added, hoping it'll help.

"Why?"

"He's already connected to you. You won't be going through it alone. You'll be going through it with someone who's already in love with you," he then explained.

"What if I don't feel the same way about him like he does about me?" Arya was looking directly at him as she asked.

"You will," he said, "With time."

"I'm getting married Arya. To Theon. Who I hated most of my life."

_Such great memories._

_ But now you can't go a day without me. _

"It's true. I was able to feel her hating me every time I tried to talk to her."

"When you learn everything about someone, have every conversation with them, it's impossible not to fall in love with them. The person you connect to is the only one that will understand, have your back and love you, always."

"But what if the universe fucked up?"

_ Remember, you thought the same thing at the beginning. _

_The beginning? Sometimes, I still do._ Sansa joked.

"I have yet to hear a story of the universe fucking up. You gotta stop thinking of yourself as the exception. There are no exceptions. You're the rule," she then said to her little sister.

Arya seemed to think about it, take it in, before she asked.

"What's it like when it happens?"

"Overwhelming. You're overcome with emotion and thoughts."

"I know about the headache, he told me."

"Is he gonna be there at your birthday?" Sansa was curious so she asked.

"Yes. He moved to town last month."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Theon suggested

"I don't want to bother him with this," Arya was confident with her statement.

"Yeah, but you already are cause you're thinking about it," he said in response.

"Right."

"You'll soon realize he's the one you can rely on the most."

As Sansa said the words Theon felt them in his bones.

Despite the two years they had spent together, he still couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

**nine**

They were supposed to be picking out flowers, but as a whole lot of other things when it came to their wedding, the schedule wasn't something that always worked out for them. Instead, Sansa was doing that by herself, texting Theon the pictures and asking for opinions in their thoughts because he got called into work.

Half of the bar servers were sick with the flu, Davos was sick too, and Theon being the employee who had worked there the longest, was put in charge by seniority. Just for the day.

Luckily, they didn't need to be in the same room to have a conversation or make a decision.

Sansa had negotiated a good price with the florist before they picked the flowers, she didn't want to be tempted to get anything really expensive. The center pieces were important, but not as important as having money for the future.

Theon was cutting up limes for the cocktails, making sure they were stocked for the night, as Sansa was going through all the flower arrangements that the florist had to offer.

_ How can you not know which ones you like better? _

_It's confusing, they all look good._

_ Yeah. But which ones do you like most? _

_At this point, I don't know why I include you in this process. We always end up having this same conversation._

_ I don't think I can stress this enough. It doesn't matter to me what flowers we have, or what kind of invitations, the color scheme or the lighting. All I want is to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. _

_Being cute won't save you this time, asshole._

_ My apologies, princess. What can I do for you? _

_Pick one. Whichever one you pick, that'll be on every table on our wedding. Seen by everyone. No pressure._

Theon wiped his hands on the towel that was hanging over his shoulder. With the cleaner one he scrolled through his phone, through the pictures of the flower arrangements Sansa had sent for him to see.

_ The one with the tiny white flowers and big purple ones. _

_Done._

_ You're serious? _

_Absolutely. Congratulations. You picked flowers for the wedding._

_ Thank you. _

_Now I'm gonna go pick a plant for the living room._

_ Sans, we have like ten already. _

_Ten is not enough. There's a spot on the bookshelf in the corner that's perfect for a cactus._

_ What about the perfume tree? _

_I'll find a spot for that one too, don't worry._

As Theon turned to his right, aiming to place the lime slices in the container he had half full, he saw Gendry with a slightly nervous look on his face glancing towards the door. Then glancing again, and again. He thought it was unusual so he decided he was going to ask what was going on.

"Hey man, you alright?"

"Yeah," Gendry nodded, sounding almost dismissive. Theon wasn't really convinced.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Gendry shrugged, "It's just... my soul mate is gonna come in a few minutes."

"So why are you nervous?"

"It's still just me connected to her."

"Oh. I've been there."

"She's kind of nervous about it, her birthday is coming up."

That sounded familiar.

"Don't worry about it. Once you connect it's all gonna go away."

"Yeah. Of course," Gendry agreed, seconding it with a shrug, before glancing at the door again.

_ This has been happening a lot lately, now hasn't it. _

_Yes, it has._

Another glance towards the bar doors and this time it swung open. Gendry was  starting to form a smile now, and Theon was curious to see who the soul mate was.

Of course. He should've connected the dots sooner.

_ Your sister's here. _

_What is she doing there?_

_ For fuck's sake. _

_What?_

_ You know how the other day you said I was an idiot? _

_Yeah._

_ I'm an idiot. _

_Do tell._

_ Gendry is Arya's soul mate, Sans. Take a break from the flowers for a moment. Pay attention. We can have some fun here now. _

_Oh. Wow. Good for him. Good for her too, I guess._

_ Not exactly. Your mom's gonna eat him alive. _

_What is with you and my mom? She's not as scary as you make her._

_ Yet she terrifies the living shit out of me, thank you very much. _

"Hey Arya," Theon jumped at the chance to tease her, and greeted her before Gendry could.

"Hi," she greeted him back and cleared her throat, her eyes darting innocently towards Gendry and then back to Theon, "How did the flowers thing go? Since you're not there, I assume it's over."

"It was great," Theon nodded and smiled.

_Don't tease her to much._

_ I have to. It's just so easy. _

"Cool," she said, and was now looking a bit annoyed at Theon's knowing smile, "What?"

"Nothing. I'll leave you two alone," he then said, and added a final, "Welcome to the family, Gendry. I apologize in advance for everyone, in the name of everyone," before he walked away and into the back room.

* * *

**ten**

Theon could now count the number of days to the wedding on his hands. He was excited for it. Sansa was too, her jitters were much stronger and a whole lot more contagious.

"That actually looks good," Robb said. He was standing behind Theon, both of them looking at the suit he was trying on for the last time before the wedding.

"Thanks man."

 _Your brother likes my suit._ Theon bragged, doing a tiny dance in his head. Yay for approval.

 _Is there something else I should know?_ Sansa joked.

_ I doubt that you don't already know everything. _

_Right._

_ Why are you annoyed? Is there something wrong with the dress? _

_No, it's not the dress. It's the people around me._

_ You want to borrow Robb? He seems supportive today. _

_You can keep Robb. If you could just make my mother leave._

_ Is she crying again? _

_Yes. The ugly kind of crying._

_ Can you get it on video for me and all the other future son and daughter in laws? For some leverage. _

_I can try._

_ That's my girl. _

_I'm so glad this will be over soon._

_ Me too. _

* * *

**eleven**

Theon wanted to get Arya a huge picture book with nature scenes from Essos, as Arya always talked about wanting to go and visit the continent. Sansa on the other hand wanted something a bit more useful, a book about meditation so her sister can have a break every once in a while. They compromised by getting both.

Arya didn't have a huge party. She only invited three people who weren't members of her family, and Theon counted himself in that group. Not family yet, at least.

From the moment he arrived it was obvious that Gendry was out of place. He didn't know anyone except for Theon and Arya, and as Arya was freaking out a bit, Theon took it on himself to break the ice. Which of course ended up with Catelyn grilling him some more, as per usual.

She caught him as he was headed for the bathroom and pulled him away from everyone before she went directly to the purpose of it.

"Theon, tell me about this kid."

_ Here we go. _

_Gendry's gonna be the only one in this family that she'll be outstandingly supportive of, watch it happen._

"What do you want you know?"

"Everything you do."

"Well, he doesn't have a family, his mom died when he was little and he doesn't know who his dad is. He put himself through school by working two jobs. He has a veterinary medicine degree so he works part time at the animal clinic downtown and full time at the bar cause he needs the hours before they can hire him full time there."

"And?"

"He works hard. He's really nice, quiet, respectful."

"How is he around Arya, dummy."

_ Please save me, Sans. _

"I didn't say the respectful just because. She's nervous about it, though, he's worried about that. He told me before he found out I knew her."

"Okay."

"Can you not..." Theon found himself saying, then stopped. He shouldn't have said anything. He had to dig himself out of this one now, and that was impossible.

"What?"

 _You done fucked up now, son._ Sansa was laughing at him. At least there was one good thing about the situation.

_ All in? _

_Sure, I'd love to see it._

"Arya, and then technically all of us, are gonna be his only family. So, can you not freak him out and hate him immediately?"

"Why are you so scared of me?" Catelyn asked.

"Why are you so terrifying?" his mouth was now moving intentionally.

"I'm not."

"Sorry, wrong word. Judgmental, cold and impossible to please," he said. He knew there was going to be some sort of consequences, so he decided, fuck it, he was going to speak his mind this one time.

"I have a husband, five biological kids, one adopted, you and Yara, and now Gendry to worry about. I don't have time or energy to let you all make stupid decisions and fail. I don't hate you Theon, I just want you to not be stupid."

"Fair enough." _Told you._ "Can I go use the bathroom now?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

* * *

**twelve**

Finals week didn't go picture perfect, but it went as good as it possibly could have.

With just a few hiccups in the process, Sansa and Theon passed all their exams. Which wasn't much of a surprise considering they studied like crazy in the last month.

And with that there was only one thing left to worry about before the summer.

The wedding.

* * *

**thirteen**

_I specifically told him not to do this._

_ I know. I was there. But when did Robb ever listen to anyone beside himself? _

_Not only did he not listen, he's making a speech, the only skill he doesn't have._

"I spend four years of my life worrying about Theon almost on the daily. The little shit kept doing out of character things that I couldn't explain." Robb was speaking to the room full of guys Theon had seen Robb bring around the bar, but had no idea they knew who he was even though he had introduced himself many times. They definitely weren't his friends, Theon didn't do friends, but he knew some of their names, so maybe they were acquaintances. He was almost certain Robb just invited them to a party, not telling them what kind of party, cause he knew for a fact that none of them were invited to the wedding. Robb and Gendry were the exception, out of everyone there, "When we were eighteen he changed the way he dressed, completely. Few months later, he stopped with the weed and the heavy drinking he always took part in as per the family tradition. He stopped whoring himself out, the only thing I was excited about cause I was too scared I'd catch an STD just my looking at him. Then he got his life together, found a job, his own place. He started saving his money. All of that out of character. Then I started thinking he finally decided to live better. But as it turned out, he wasn't doing it for himself at all."

_The fact you haven't gotten anyone pregnant in your teens amazes me._

_ Please. The fact I haven't gotten you pregnant yet, princess, amazes me. _

_Wow, such an asshole._

_ Why, thank you. _

"It took me a long while to warm up to the fact that Theon and Sansa are soul mates. Not only because it's my sister and my best friend, which is very weird considering I can't talk about my sexual pursuits anymore without Sansa finding out. Or because I felt betrayed because he didn't tell me for the four years he knew and waited for her eighteenth, which was just scummy. But mostly because I know that she can do better than Theon, from my previous paragraph y'all should know that he ain't worthy."

_ Are you hearing this? _

_And agreeing with every word._

"Or so I thought."

_ This might work out for me. _

"Thing is, you dude are so in love with my sister, that if this wasn't a cursed world and you two weren't soul mates, you'd probably still end up together."

_ That's nice. _

"And to award you for that."

_If it's a stripper I'm gonna kill him tomorrow._

"Before I let you all go and get wasted, Theon, I got you one last temptation before you sign over your rights to Sansa. Girls?"

_It's strippers, isn't it._

_ Yes. _

_That's it. He's dead._

Theon smirked at Sansa's statement.

He then looked up and on Robb's face he could see quite a familiar expression, one he had seen a few times before. Robb was staring at one of the strippers, a dark haired petite woman, just Robb's type.

"Dude?"

"She's fucking gorgeous."

"Go ahead. Ask her if she's interested."

"If she's connected, I'm getting so drunk, you'll have to carry me out of here."

"You got yourself a deal."

_ I'm afraid your mom will get to him before you do. Cause at this moment your brother is falling in love with one of the strippers. And not in the real kind of way. _

_He can't bring her to the wedding._

_ I'll leave the honor of telling him to you. That seems like something you'd enjoy. _

_I would, thank you. Now, I need to find my mom and tell her he's getting himself in trouble again. This time with a stripper._

_ Get that on video too, if possible. _

_Of course. I want to fuck with Robb as much as you want to._

_ See. We actually are soul mates. _

* * *

**fourteen - epilogue**

Theon stood at the end of the isle, his palms sweaty with nervousness. He was focused on hearing Sansa's train of thought, not wanting to miss out on anything until the moment she stood right before him.

"Just chill, it's not like she's gonna say no," Robb whispered to him.

"You are an absolute idiot," Yara, who was standing right behind said to Robb.

"It was a joke."

"Let him be, it's the one time in life he's gonna be nervous."

This was their usual back and fourth, and Theon had learned a long time ago not to pay much attention to it, and join in whenever.

"What about that other time?"

"Don't be gross."

Their conversation was entering Theon's ears, but he wasn't really processing it. It was more like white noise in the background. All he could think about was Sansa, he shared her nervousness, her jitters. He shared her wish for things to go smoothly and for everyone to have a good time too. What was happening right next to him wasn't really any of his concern.

_We're on our way._

"I'm gonna need you two to cut it out, now."

"You know, I always thought I'd be the first one to get married."

"I went away for a few years, came back, and you're still the same. Have you heard of growing up?" Yara was once again talking to Robb.

"Hey," Theon warned them again, he was starting to notice and they were getting on his nerves.

"Oh, shut up. We'll stop when we hear the music."

"Yeah, that's why I'm warning you."

 

Sansa looked absolutely beautiful, better than Theon had ever imagined she could. Her skin was glowing, her hair fell straight down her back and took his breath away, the dress hugged her body in all the places Theon liked to touch and leave hickeys on. In his eyes it looked so much better than the way she saw it and had memorized it.

_ You're perfect. _

_No, I'm not._

_ You're perfect to me. _

Swearing his eternity to Sansa Stark Greyjoy was the easiest thing Theon had ever done.


End file.
